Computer networks play a significant role in our lives, as more people gain access to the computer networks (e.g., the Internet) and people use the computer networks for more activities. Increasingly, more people use more than one account (e.g., email addresses) in accessing resources on the computer networks.
Login is a process to control access to computer systems, commonly used for authenticating authorized users in accessing computer systems over computer networks. A login process can be used to provide protection from access by unauthorized users. In addition, the login process can be used to identify respective users such that information relevant to the respective users can be provided.
Cookies in web browsers are widely used to manage or facilitate login sessions over the computer networks. However, traditional cookies are not designed to manage multiple logins (sometimes herein called concurrently active logins), under multiple user names, from a single browser to a single web site. Therefore, there is a need for a new method and system for managing multiple logins, under multiple user names, from a single browser to a single web site.